Crystal's Unicorn
by WildClover27
Summary: A freestanding short in honor of Cesare Danova's 90th birthday in heaven and Brendon Boone's birthday here on earth.


Actor parked the car at the curb on the side street in Paris. He glanced at his watch. They had fifteen minutes before the others would be coming. He kept an eye on the mirrors, watching for suspicious looking vehicles and people. His demeanor was relaxed and he lit a cigarette, puffing slowly so it looked like he had no cares.

Chief was seated beside him, left arm in a sling. The Indian did not like being unable to drive or actively participate in the mission. Just bad luck a downdraft had caught his chute on the way in, slamming him into a boulder and partway down a cliff. The others had been able to tame the wildly snapping silk chute and haul him up, but his arm had slammed hard into the boulder and one of the bones had snapped in his forearm. Now all he could do was the same as the con man, watch the people around them and be alert for any Gestapo or SS.

He noted they were in front of a small shop with odds and ends of trinkets in the window. One of the items had caught the light and sparkled with a rainbow of colors. It required a closer look. Not saying a word to the man beside him, Chief opened the car door and got out, walking across the sidewalk to peer into the window. A smile came to his face. It was perfect. But he didn't speak French and he had no money. Disappointment washed over him. The Indian went back and got in the car, shutting the door and leaning back in the seat with a frown.

Actor was watching him. "And what was that?" he asked.

"Nuthin'," replied Chief sullenly.

Actor went back to looking around. "It must be something to cause you to get out of the car."

"Don't make no difference."

The con man looked around the younger man at the shop window. There were a number of knick-knacks and other baubles that did not seem to be things that would interest Chief. Obviously, there was something there that was.

"Did you see something you wish to purchase?" Actor persisted easily.

"Don't matter."

Ah, the young man was sometimes very difficult to converse with. Still, Actor persisted. "We have time. Which item were you looking at?" His tone held the right balance of kindness and disinterest.

Chief turned his head to look at the con man. He seemed sincere enough.

"The little unicorn." Chief glanced away. "It's Chris's birthday in a week. She likes unicorns."

"I see," said Actor, understanding the dilemma. "However, you do not speak enough French to bargain with the shopkeeper, nor have enough money for the purchase."

It bothered Chief that Actor could see through him. "Don't matter," he said again.

Actor tried not to smile. "There is a solution."

Chief looked at him questioningly.

"I speak French fluently. And I have money with me." He watched the younger man. "I would be willing to get the item for you. You may pay me back when we get back to England. Just watch for trouble around us."

"You'd do that?" asked Chief not fully trusting. The con man had been good to him before, teaching him things about life he had never had the opportunity to learn. And he kept it a secret between the two of them, and Terry, who did the same.

"I do remember what it was like to be young and have feelings for a special young lady." He smiled. "It would be my pleasure." His eyebrows rose in question.

Chief thought a second and nodded. "I'll pay you back as soon as we get back to the mansion."

"I know you will," assured the Italian.

He glanced around for traffic and unwanted attention. None around, he opened the door and got out, moving around the front of the car to walk across the sidewalk and enter the shop. Actor exchanged a brief greeting with the shopkeeper and went to the window display. There was only one unicorn, so he picked it up.

Examining it, Actor was surprised at the quality. It was not glass, and it had no flaws. Maybe their scout was developing some taste. Probably not; probably just an interest in the item as something the young Garrison girl would like. With a smile, Actor took the unicorn to the counter and began the bargaining process in perfect French. It only took a short time and Actor left the shop with the item carefully wrapped in a soft cloth and tied with string.

Getting back behind the wheel of the car, he handed the little package carefully to Chief. The Indian untied it and carefully unwrapped it. It was nice, but something was different. He had watched Actor take the unicorn from the window so he knew it was the right one.

"Is something wrong?" asked Actor, noting the frown on Chief's face.

He shook his head. "When I looked at it in the window it was like it had a bunch of colors through it."

"Yes," said Actor, understanding. "It has to catch a certain light to reveal the colors. It refracts the light into a rainbow of colors. It is crystal," he explained. "An appropriate gift for the young lady."

Sometimes Chief forgot Actor knew the couple's interest in each other. He carefully wrapped the unicorn back up and tied it with the string.

"Let me put it in my jacket pocket," said Actor. "I believe there is a space in my makeup kit that will keep it safe until we return to the Mansion."

Chief handed it to the con man. "Thanks, Man. I'll pay you as soon as we get back."

Actor nodded and tucked the little bundle in his inner pocket. He would have to come up with an amount that would fit in the younger man's budget. Actor doubted Chief had near enough to pay for the purchase even after the shopkeeper had been talked down in price.

GGG

Back at the Mansion, Actor met with Chief in private and gave him the crystal unicorn. He quoted the price for the item as being a bit more than if it were glass and about half of what the con man had actually paid for it. He did not want Chief to become suspicious of the price. The Indian came up with the amount in bills and a lot of coins.

It was a week before Chris came to the Mansion for a small birthday celebration. As the party carried on, Chris slipped away and a short while later, Chief followed. They both went out through the kitchen. Actor slipped into the kitchen to 'refill his plate with the delightful food Teresa had prepared.' The kitchen was empty.

Actor moved over to the back door and kept hidden to the side so he could look out without being seen. The couple had stopped over by the gazebo. Chief pulled the package from inside his sling and handed it to the girl. She carefully unwrapped it. Her delight was obvious. Actor ducked out of sight when they looked around to see if they were being observed. The Indian received a kiss for his present. Actor smiled.

"Why do I think you had something to do with that?"

Teresa had come up to him and looked around him at her sister and Chief. Her voice was quiet and her hand tucked into his elbow.

"I was merely the go between in acquiring the piece," shrugged the Italian.

"Actor!" she hissed in annoyance.

The con man looked down in mock umbrage. "I purchased it in France for him and he reimbursed me."

"Sorry," said the girl contritely.

"You should be," said Actor haughtily.

Terry grinned at him. "So what is it? I can't see from here."

"A crystal unicorn."

"She'll love it," said Teresa with certainty. She glanced up at the tall man puzzled. "How could he afford to buy her something made of crystal?"

"I was able to get a good deal on the piece."

"Um hmm." Somehow she did not buy that one. She smiled up at the con man. "You conned him. You paid for part of it, didn't you? Probably most of it."

"Maybe some of it," admitted Actor. "Call it my contribution to Christine's birthday."

"That was sweet," said Terry giving his arm a hug.

"Oh, please, Teresa," he objected.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anybody. Wouldn't want to tarnish your sordid reputation."

Terry glanced at the closed swinging door to the kitchen, stood on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. To offset it, she pinched his backside and jumped back so he could not reach her. With a cheeky grin, the older girl sashayed back toward the dining room, ignoring the disgusted look aimed at her that curved into a grin.

Actor took a final look at the two in the back garden. A smile crossed his face and he followed Teresa before they returned to the house and caught him.


End file.
